ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters: Afterlife
Ghostbusters: Afterlife is an upcoming movie directed and co-written by Jason Reitman that takes place in the present day of the original movie continuity. To see Teaser/Trailers, Click here Synopsis From director Jason Reitman and producer Ivan Reitman, comes the next chapter in the original Ghostbusters universe. In Ghostbusters: Afterlife, when a single mom and her two kids arrive in a small town, they begin to discover their connection to the original Ghostbusters and the secret legacy their grandfather left behind. The film is written by Jason Reitman & Gil Kenan.Comic Book Resource "Ghostbusters: Afterlife Gets First Poster, Official Synopsis" 12/6/19 Read Here Before Editing this Page Because of the nature of this page, only administrators can edit currently. However suggesting content to be added can be done on Talk:Ghostbusters: Afterlife. Citing must be done for anything posted. Rumors should not be posted on this site. Studio *Columbia Pictures Crew Script Writers: Jason Reitman Gil Kenan Director: Jason Reitman Producers: Ivan Reitman Jason Reitman Actors: New Cast Paul RuddGhostbusters Tweet 6/27/19 as Mr. Grooberson Finn WolfhardJasonReitman Tweet 3/29/19 as Trevor Carrie Coon as Callie Mckenna Grace as Phoebe Celeste O'ConnorVariety "Ghostbusters 2020 Rounds Out Cast With Two Newcomers (EXCLUSIVE)" 7/8/19 Logan Kim Returning Cast Sigourney WeaverParade "Sigourney Weaver Reminisces on Her Career, Alien and the Upcoming Avatar" 6/7/19 Article reads: "She's also set to reunite with Bill Murray and Dan Aykroyd in the new Ghostbusters, due July 2020. "It's going to be crazy working with the guys again!" she says. She won't reveal any details except to confirm she's reprising her role as hauntee Dana Barrett."Bionic Buzz YouTube "Ghostbusters Directors Panel at Fan Fest on Sony Lot" 27:45-27:47; 28:10-28:12; 28:30-28:32 6/8/19 Jason Reitman says: "Sigourney has read the screenplay. Ernie's read the script. Bill Murray has read the script." And 27:45-27:47; 27:54-27:55 6/8/19] Ivan Reitman says: "Yeah, he Dan read it." Ernie HudsonCameo "For Mike" 00:42-00:53 8/27/19 Ernie Hudson says: "We're shooting the new Ghostbusters right now coming out next summer so I'm hoping you'll enjoy it as much as the other movies what we've done and I know that I'm having a blast doing them." Dan AykroydJoe Rogan Experience #1351, 01:46:49-01:46:52 9/12/19 Dan Aykroyd says: "We've got the Ghostbusters movie that we're working on now and I will have to be performing in that--" Bill MurrayMediaset Play Recording of Channel 5's TSG Q&A with Bill Murray 10/19/19 Annie PottsThe Greg Hill Show "GHS – Guest Dan Aykroyd joins the show discussing his long movie career and his most iconic scenes from Saturday Night Live 11-8-19" 22:19-22:38 11/7/19 Dan Aykroyd says: "Myself, Murray, Sigourney, and, um, Annie Potts and it was really exciting working with this new idea, new take on the story which, uh, Jason who is really incredible and fine filmmaker came up with so I'm pretty excited." Characters All Characters are listed as they first appear in the film Main Characters Minor Characters Ghosts Equipment Items Environmental/Terms Places/Locations Plot Synopsis Known Movie Scripts *Title Unknown - Year Unknown (Jason Reitman and Gil Kenan collaboration) Development On April 28, 2016, it was reported in the EMPIRE June 2016 issue, Ivan Reitman commented there was another yet-to-be announced live-action film which is "coming along really well." Semlyen, Nick (2016). Empire Magazine Issue 324 June 2016, p. 59. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 0195145045. Line reads: "There's another, yet-to-be-announced live-action film, which is "coming along really well."." On July 14, 2016, Ivan Reitman confirmed the movie is in the middle of being written and will probably have both men and women on the team.Vulture "Ivan Reitman on Bill Murray, Internet Trolls, and Why He Fought for the Ghostbusters Reboot" 7/14/16 Ivan Reitman says: "And we're in the middle of doing that right now...Probably both. They're being written." On July 20, 2017, during the Ghostbusters 101 panel, Ivan Reitman reaffirmed there is a new live action film also in the works.Mundane Matt YouTube "Ivan Reitman talks about GHOSTBUSTERS future at #SDCC" 11:17-11:22 7/21/17 Ivan Reitman says: "And of course, a new live action film that sort of um helps this..." On November 13, 2018, during an interview on The Big Interview with Dan Rather, Dan Aykroyd mentioned a new movie was currently being written that would reunite himself, Bill Murray, and Ernie Hudson and it involved Murray portraying a ghost. He hinted a filmmaker duo is writing the draft and the goal is to take the emotion and spirit of the first two movies and modernize it for the 21st century audiences. He estimated it could happen in the next few years.Recording of 11/13/18 The Big Interview with Dan Rather via Yes Have Some Podcast 00:52-00:59 11/14/18 Dan Aykroyd says: "But yes, to answer your question, there's a possibility of a reunion with, uh, the three remaining Ghostbusters."Recording of 11/13/18 The Big Interview with Dan Rather via Yes Have Some Podcast 01:14-01:38 11/14/18 Dan Aykroyd says: "I think we got a story that's gonna work and it's being written now by a really, really good filmmaker - I can't say, uh, their names but he -- they're a good team and they're making an effort to, um, bring back all the emotion and spirit of the first two movies and then take it into the 21st century with the vernacular that's needed today to get across to the audiences."Recording of 11/13/18 The Big Interview with Dan Rather via Yes Have Some Podcast 02:28-02:42 11/14/18 Dan Aykroyd says: "We may in the next couple years be able to do a full reunion with, uh, again taken to the 21st century because there's a whole new vernacular, there's a whole new essence of communication with audiences we're gonna have to hit."Recording of 11/13/18 The Big Interview with Dan Rather via Yes Have Some Podcast 02:48-02:53 11/14/18 Dan Aykroyd says: "I think Billy will come. The story's so good and he'll come even if he's playing a ghost, I don't know." On January 15, 2019, it was reported that Jason Reitman will direct, co-write, and co-produce a new movie that takes place in the original movie continuity but set in present day. Reitman co-wrote the screenplay with Gil Kenan. Ivan Reitman will be a producer. Jason Reitman and Gil Kenan pitched the story to Ivan Reitman. Sony Pictures set the movie to release Summer 2020 and plans to start principal photography in a few months.EW "Ghostbusters resurrected: Jason Reitman will direct a new film set in the original universe" 1/15/19 The movie went by the codename "Rust City."Borys_Kit Tweet #1 1/15/19 Ivan Reitman's Montecito Pictures is producing. Filming is reported to start summer 2019 and Reitman is already testing four teenage actors for four roles.Variety "Jason Reitman to Direct Secret ‘Ghostbusters’ Movie" 1/15/19 It was added the four leads would be two boys and two girls.Borys_Kit Tweet #2 1/15/19 On January 16, 2019, the Teaser Trailer was released through Entertainment Weekly. Entertainment Weekly "Watch the first teaser for Jason Reitman's secret Ghostbusters movie" 1/16/19 A casting call for two roles was posted under "RUST CITY (Actor Access Release of 2 Roles)" with John Papsidera listed as the casting director but no start date was listed.Actors Access projects page 1/16/19 On January 17, 2019, it was reported two of the new leads would be a 13 year old boy and a 12 year old girl. The boy is "passionate about fantasy and conspiracy theories," approaches every situation with "unbridled excitement for the unknown" and will "narrate life in real time, adding "descriptive color" to the people he meets." The girl is an "insanely smart kid," has a hard time with "interpreting and expressing emotions and speaks with a flat delivery that make her observations humorous", wants to connect with others, struggles with interpreting how her family and friends feel, has difficulty sharing her own feelings, and her science acumen is said to prove invaluable. The plot centers on a family who moves back home to a small town where they begin to learn more about who they are and the secrets of the town itself.We Got This Covered "First Character And Plot Details Revealed For Ghostbusters 3" 1/17/19 On January 25, 2019, Exhibitor Relations and Variety reported Sony set a release date of July 10, 2020.ComicBook "Ghostbusters 3 Receives Release Date" 1/26/19Variety "Jason Reitman’s ‘Ghostbusters’ Sequel Set for July 2020" 1/25/19 On January 26, 2019, Jason Reitman confirmed the release date for the film is July 10, 2020.Jason Reitman Twitter 1/26/19 Audition videos for 12 year old actress Sarah Abbott and a transcript surfaced.HN Entertainment "EXCLUSIVE: ‘Black Mirror’ Actress Auditioning For Lead Role In Jason Reitman’s ‘Ghostbusters’ Movie" 1/26/19 On February 2, 2019, Francois Audouy, a production designer, posted a photo of Ecto-1 and revealed he was working on something related to the Ghostbusters 2020 movie on Monday.Francois Audouy instagram 2/2/19 Audouy's bio on instagram indicated the movie was his next project. On February 14, 2019, two more character breakdowns were reported, an "UNNAMED (LEAD BOY 2) To play 12 years old. Slender, pale, dark hair, piercing blue eyes, aquiline features, high cheekbones, withdrawn. He's prodigious - bright, witty, stubborn, and remains playful in spite of hardship. He is also a brilliantly quick thinker under pressure, is at ease with technology, and has a high facility for problem-solving" and "UNNAMED (LEAD GIRL 2): To play 13 years old. Fun-loving, a bit of an airhead. Always curious, haunted, charmed, dazed."HN Entertainment "EXCLUSIVE: Two More Character Breakdowns For Jason Reitman's 'Ghostbusters' Movie" 2/14/19 On February 18, 2019, Jason Reitman revealed he wrote the script in secret with Gil Kenan over 2018 while they finished production of "The Front Runner" then turned it in in December 2018. Reitman was prepared to take time off from filmmaking in 2019 to do rewrites of it. However, Sony approved the first draft and greenlit the movie. He emphasized he wants to make a movie "for his fellow Ghostbusters fans" and is "a 100% love letter" to them.Bill Burr's Monday Morning Podcast 2/18/19, 1:02:32-1:03:04 Jason Reitman says: "Honestly, the crazy thing is we have no time. I--we--so I wrote the film in secret with my writing partner Gil Kenan. We wrote it over the last year while we were finishing up "(The) Front Runner". And we turned it in in December. And I have to admit my presumption was it was going to be any other studio film I heard about where there's years of rewrites and they grind it into the ground and it never happens. I was kind of fully prepared for this year to be a little taking time off and doing rewrites on Ghostbusters and instead the studio read the first draft and said 'Yeah, go make it'."Bill Burr's Monday Morning Podcast 2/18/19, 1:10:52-1:11:10 Jason Reitman says: "This is going to be a love letter to Ghostbusters. I, um, I love this franchise. I grew up watching it. I consider myself the first Ghostbusters fan. I was like 7 years old when that movie came out and, uh, love it and I want to make a movie for my fellow Ghostbusters fans. So it's a 100% love letter." On February 22, 2019, it was reported Jason Reitman would be meeting with young actors this weekend to play the four teen protagonists and was looking for two pairs of a brother-sister combo in the 12 and 17-year range.The Hollywood Reporter Heat Vision Newsletter 2/22/19 Line reads: "Here you go: We're hearing that director Jason Reitman is meeting with young actors this Oscar weekend to play the four teen protagonists in his reboot. He's looking for two pairs of a brother-sister combo in the 12 and 17-year range, so expect some casting news sooner rather than later for the summer 2020 film." On March 1, 2019, it was reported Finn Wolfhard and Carrie Coon are in talks to star in the movie and the story will focus on a single mom and her family, with Coon playing the mom and Wolfhard playing her son.Variety "Ghostbusters: 'Stranger Things' Actor Finn Wolfhard and Carrie Coon Eyed to Star (EXCLUSIVE) 3/1/19 Jason Reitman quoted a tweet about the report and the added detail the family has mysterious ties to the 1984 movie.JasonReitman Tweet 3/1/19 On March 9, 2019, it was reported Eric Steelberg joined as the cinematographer.Geeks Worldwide "Ghostbusters Adds Cinematographer Eric Steelberg (Up in the Air, A Quiet Place)" 3/9/19 On March 12, 2019, it was reported Jenna Ortega is "high on the list" of actresses set to join the cast. Ortega is said to be in the running for "TEEN GIRL (Female/17/Lead) – Works at a local American Graffiti style carhop on roller skates. She’s cool and quick witted. She meets TEEN BOY and begins a flirtation that turns into a real friendship." Finn Wolfhard's role would be "TEEN BOY (Male/15/Lead) – He is fifteen, but tells people he's seventeen. He's passionate about auto-mechanics. he's often trying to help his little sister (GIRL) navigate the world as she struggles with traditional friendships. His family moves to town and he's immediately smitten with TEEN GIRL." The previously reported 12 year old girl role would be the Teen Boy's sister.The Hashtag Show "EXCLUSIVE: Jenna Ortega Rumored To Join Jason Reitman’s ‘Ghostbusters’; Lead Character Breakdowns Revealed" 3/12/19 It was also reported that Tom Reta is the supervising art director and Sheena Duggal is the visual effects supervisor.The Geeks World Wide "Ghostbusters May Have Jenna Ortega as the Frontrunner for a Lead Role" 3/12/19 On March 22, 2019, it was reported that a Cadillac collector sold his 1959 Futura to Sony for filming. He posted a picture of dropping the car off, next to an Ecto-1a and explained it will be redone for close up scenes, the 1961 will be cut in half for interior shots, and his 1959 will be a driving/stunt car.Proton Charging Facebook 3/22/19 On March 29, 2019, Mckenna Grace was announced to star in the movie.The Hollywood Reporter "Captain Marvel Actress Mckenna Grace Nabs Starring Role in Jason Reitman's Ghostbusters" 3/29/19 Jason Reitman confirmed Mckenna Grace, Carrie Coon, and Finn Wolfhard will portray the new family.JasonReitman Tweet 3/29/19 On April 3, 2019, Finn Wolfhard was reached for comments during CinemaCon and he revealed he had no idea the movie he was auditioning for was a Ghostbusters one.MTV News Tweet 4/3/19 Finn Wolfhard quote reads: "It's all secret. It's like completely, ya know — I didn't even know what I was auditioning for when I auditioned for it."Bloody Disgusting "Finn Wolfhard Had No Idea He Was Auditioning for Ghostbusters" 4/3/19 On April 5, 2019, Jason Reitman posted a photo of a shelf with Cadillac hearse parts.Jason Reitman instagram 4/5/19 On April 18, 2019, it was reported Danny Glicker joined the crew as the costume designer.HN Entertainment "Jason Reitman's 'Ghostbusters' Adds 'Bad Times At The El Royale' Costume Designer Danny Glicker" 4/18/19 On May 10, 2019, it was reported Arjen Tuiten joined the make-up department.Proton Charging Tweet 5/10/19 On May 17, 2019, during a Q&A, Dan Aykroyd was asked if the movie dealt with the original characters' children or grandchildren. Aykroyd quickly answered, "Yeah, that's right. That's right."Toronto Sun YouTube "GHOSTBUSTERS BLOCKBUSTER: Dan Aykroyd gives us an update on the next chapter" 1:07-1:08 5/17/19 Reporter says: "It will be the children or grandchildren?"Toronto Sun YouTube "GHOSTBUSTERS BLOCKBUSTER: Dan Aykroyd gives us an update on the next chapter" 1:09-1:11 5/17/19 Dan Aykroyd says: "Yeah, that's right. That's right." Aykroyd also mentioned a new draft of the script was almost done.Global News/ET Canada "Dan Aykroyd In Toronto" 1:05-1:07 5/17/19 Dan Aykroyd says: "There'll be another draft coming soon." On May 30, 2019, Jason Reitman posted a photo of the Medrad Mark IV Angiographic Injector Injection System from Weaver Hall in the first movie.Jason Reitman instagram 5/30/19 On June 7, 2019, in an interview, Sigourney Weaver confirmed she would be reprising her role supposedly reuniting with Murray and Aykroyd.Parade "Sigourney Weaver Reminisces on Her Career, Alien and the Upcoming Avatar" 6/7/19 Article reads: "She's also set to reunite with Bill Murray and Dan Aykroyd in the new Ghostbusters, due July 2020. "It's going to be crazy working with the guys again!" she says. She won't reveal any details except to confirm she's reprising her role as hauntee Dana Barrett." On June 8, 2019, it was confirmed that Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Ernie Hudson, and Sigourney Weaver have all read the current script.Bionic Buzz YouTube "Ghostbusters Directors Panel at Fan Fest on Sony Lot" 27:45-27:47; 28:10-28:12; 28:30-28:32 6/8/19 Jason Reitman says: "Sigourney has read the screenplay. Ernie's read the script. Bill Murray has read the script."Bionic Buzz YouTube "Ghostbusters Directors Panel at Fan Fest on Sony Lot" 27:45-27:47; 27:54-27:55 6/8/19 Ivan Reitman says: "Yeah, he Dan read it." Jason Reitman commented he wants to "recreate the feeling of '80s movies" that could be both scary and funny.Comic Book 6/8/19 It was revealed the family in the story doesn't know about their connection to the Ghostbusters and the story takes place in a new location. Reitman also told an anecdote about the genesis of the story. The character, reported in the past as a 12 year old girl, popped into his head wearing a Proton Pack and the story formed in his head for many years, later into a family. He then reached out to Gil Kenan and they started writing the movie.Bionic Buzz YouTube "Ghostbusters Directors Panel at Fan Fest on Sony Lot" 29:08-29:55; 30:13-30:24; 30:56-31:03 6/8/19 Jason Reitman says: "This character came to me. And she was a 12 year old girl, and I didn't know who she was and why she popped into my head. But I saw her with a Proton Pack in my head and this story started to form, and formed over many years actually. Um, and started with the girl and all of a sudden, it was a family and eventually, I knew this movie that I needed to write and I needed to make and I reached out to my writing partner Gil Kenan, uh, and we sat down and we started writing this movie out. Uh, and we reached out to--we reached out to all the originals, the cast, the crew--the people who made his movie and we formed this small group that gets together, uh, an advisory board of people who worked on the original film to make sure we make the right film...But what I will say is it's a new movie. It's--it's a new movie about a new set of characters. It takes place in a new place, a new location...You don't know their connection and they don't know their connection yet either."Slash Film "Ghostbusters 2020 Sequel Confirmed to Bring Back Original Cast Members" 6/8/19 Ivan and Jason Reitman showed audiences newly unearthed dailies from the first movie that is somehow also part of the work being done on the new movie.Slash Film YouTube "Lost Ghostbusters Footage Revealed by Jason Reitman and Ivan Reitman at Ghostbusters Fan Fest" 6/9/19 On June 12, 2019, while appearing on the KTLA 5 morning news, Annie Potts was asked if she was involved in the movie and she responded, "I think I will."Dead Enterntainment "Annie Potts Expecting to Return for Jason Reitman's Ghostbusters Sequel" 6/12/19KTLA 5 YouTube "Annie Potts Confirms "Ghostbusters" Rumor" 3:05 mark 6/12/19 On June 17, 2019, it was reported art director Bill Ives and 2nd unit director Brian Smrz joined the crew.HN Entertainment "Jason Reitman’s ‘Ghostbusters’ Movie Adds ‘X-Men: Days of Future Past’ 2nd Unit Director and ‘Fargo’ Series Art Director" 6/17/19 On June 21, 2019, Mckenna Grace commented on her casting and revealed she learned of it during a Skype session with Jason Reitman.Entertainment Tonight Online "Mckenna Grace Shares the 'Surreal' Moment She Got Cast in Ghostbusters 3" 6/21/19 Mckenna Grace says: "The director, Mr. Jason, we had a Skype call and he was like, 'So, do you wanna be a Ghostbuster?' And I was like, 'More than anything in the world. Definitely!'...And I just started sobbing. It was one of those moments that was really surreal and I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not." On June 26, 2019, a casting call for a 70 to 90-year-old actress, preferably with roller skating experience, to play "Roller Granny," an "old woman who works at a carhop. She's dry and funny in a way that makes her seem ambivalent to the customers." was posted.Geeks Worldwide "EXCLUSIVE: "Roller Granny" To Haunt Jason Reitman's 'Ghostbusters' Movie" 6/26/19 On June 27, 2019, it was reported Paul Rudd was in final negotiations to join the cast in the role of a teacher.Variety "Paul Rudd Joins 'Ghostbusters 2020' (EXCLUSIVE)" 6/27/19 A video with Rudd was posted to confirm the casting and it was mentioned he films in the fall.Ghostbusters Tweet 6/27/19 On June 29, 2019, it was reported stunt coordinator Guy Bewes joined the crew.HN Entertainment "Jason Reitman's 'Ghostbusters' Confirmed To Add 'Legion/Fargo' Stunt Coordinator Guy Bews" 6/29/19 On July 8, 2019, it was announced Celeste O'Connor and Logan Kim signed onto the cast.Variety "Ghostbusters 2020 Rounds Out Cast With Two Newcomers (EXCLUSIVE)" 7/8/19 On July 12, 2019, it was reported set decorator Pat Healy, location scout Jason Nolan, and production coordinator Darin Wilson joined the crew.The Chronicle Herald "What we know, or think we know, about Ghostbusters 2020" 7/12/19 Jason Reitman posted a close up photo of a tire on a Cadillac hearse.Jason Reitman instagram 7/12/19 On August 6, 2019, Ernie Hudson, during a Q&A in Mexico City, revealed negotiations for him to appear in the movie have finished but things still haven't been necessarily signed yet.Emiliux31 YouTube "Ernie Hudson Talks About Ghostbusters 3 and Declares He Will Be in the Movie" 20:35-21:24 8/6/19 Ernie Hudson says: "We've finished negotiations. Uh... Things still haven't been necessarily signed, but I'm confident that we'll be doing it. They want to be able to make an announcement so I'm not supposed to say anything, but really, you know... My objection has always been I love the Ghostbusters but I just feel they should be nice, and they were very nice, I'll be a part of it, I'm sure." On August 14, 2019, it was reported Bokeem Woodbine joined the cast and will play a character named Sheriff Domingo.Geeks Worldwide "Jason Reitman's 'Ghostbusters 2020' Adds Bokeem Woodbine to Cast" 8/14/19 On August 27, 2019, Ernie Hudson confirmed he is in the cast.Cameo "For Mike" 00:42-00:53 8/27/19 Ernie Hudson says: "We're shooting the new Ghostbusters right now coming out next summer so I'm hoping you'll enjoy it as much as the other movies what we've done and I know that I'm having a blast doing them." On September 12, 2019, Dan Aykroyd confirmed he will be part of the cast.Joe Rogan Experience #1351, 01:46:49-01:46:52 9/12/19 Dan Aykroyd says: "We've got the Ghostbusters movie that we're working on now and I will have to be performing in that--" On September 13, 2019, during the Halloween Horror Nights red carpet at Universal Studios Hollywood, Dan Aykroyd commented the movie "feeds beautifully into the first two stories and hands it off to the next generation" and Ivan Reitman revealed Paul Rudd's character is a seismologist who goes to a small town experiencing mysterious earthquakes and teaches summer school there.MSN/ET Online "See 'Ghostbusters' Legend Dan Aykroyd Brave a Terrifying New Maze!" 00:45-00:54, 9/13/19 Dan Aykroyd says: "It feeds beautifully into the first two stories and hands it off to the next generation."MSN/ET Online "See 'Ghostbusters' Legend Dan Aykroyd Brave a Terrifying New Maze!" 01:02-01:13, 9/13/19 Ivan Reitman says: "Well, he's a seismologist who's come to this small town because they've been having mysterious earthquakes. He's also teaching summer school there. And he's extraordinarily funny." On September 14, 2019, during Friday's Halloween Horror Night's red carpet, Aykroyd also mentioned the movie's new generation involves actual descendants of the original Ghostbusters and the story links "to the DNA, old and new there."ET Canada "Dan Aykroyd & Ivan Reitman Talk New Ghostbusters Film" 00:40 to 00:59 9/14/19 Dan Aykroyd says: "And although the girls' movie kept the concept and the ideas alive — it was really good, they were great in it — it wasn't like giving it to the new generation, the actual descendants of the original Ghostbusters. So we're going to link to the DNA, old and new there." On September 15, 2019, a fan ran into Ernie Hudson in downtown Calgary.kraken_kitty Tweet 9/15/19 On September 21, 2019, it was reported Murray, Aykroyd and Weaver were spotted having dinner at a hotel in Calgary recently.3C Films YouTube 9/21/19 During the Calgary International Film Festival, Jason Reitman confirms the movie is "rural" and takes place on a farm. He also hinted the story "is about forgiveness and, in that way, I think it falls really in line with the rest."Calgary Herald "The Ghostbusters movie is about forgiveness: Jason and Ivan Reitman talk Ghostbusters 2020 at the Calgary International Film Festival" 9/21/19 On September 23, 2019, Jason Reitman posted a close up of what appears to be the cover of Tobin's Spirit Guide.Jason Reitman instagram 9/23/19 On October 19, 2019, during an appearance in Italy, Bill Murray confirmed he was in the movie.Mediaset Play Recording of Channel 5's TSG Q&A with Bill Murray 10/19/19 On November 6, 2019, it was reported Oliver Cooper has a role in the cast.Deadline "Stephen Lang Joins 'Death in Texas'; KJ Smith Cast In 'Fatal Affair'; Oliver Cooper In 'Ghostbusters'" 11/6/19 On November 7, 2019, Dan Aykroyd confirmed he filmed with Bill Murray, Sigourney Weaver, and Annie Potts. He also commented the story would be thought provoking, heart felt, and you will feel it if you lost loved ones and miss them. In terms of paying tribute to Harold Ramis, he confirmed he will be recognized in some way in the movie.The Greg Hill Show "GHS – Guest Dan Aykroyd joins the show discussing his long movie career and his most iconic scenes from Saturday Night Live 11-8-19" 22:00-22:40, 22:58-23:14, 24:33-24:37 11/7/19 Dan Aykroyd says: "Jason Reitman wrote a beautiful heart felt script that takes the real DNA from the first two movies and transfers that directly to the, uh, third -- next generation. Hands off the legacy to the new generation of stars and players and actors and, uh, characters and, uh, we've shot our parts. Myself, Murray, Sigourney, and, um, Annie Potts and it was really exciting working with this new idea, new take on the story which, uh, Jason who is really incredible and fine filmmaker came up with so I'm pretty excited...A great story, a great setting. It's gonna be scary. Thought provoking. It's gonna be very heartfelt. Um, it'll--you'll feel it if you have loved ones you miss and you've lost and want to get back with. It's gonna be evocative...And of course in this we will recognize him in this film in some way. However small." On November 10, 2019, it was reported the title of the movie was "Ghostbusters: Afterlife" and Sony will officially announce it in a few weeks.Bad Taste "Ghostbusters: here is the title of the sequel directed by Jason Reitman" 11/10/19 On December 2, 2019, the British Board of Film Classification published information about the first trailer and confirmed the title is Ghostbusters: Afterlife.BBFC "Ghostbusters: Afterlife [Trailer A" 12/3/19] On December 5, 2019, concept artist and painter Wayne Haag admitted he worked on the movie.ankaris Tweet 12/5/19 On December 6, 2019, a first look article was published by Vanity Fair. Carrie Coon portrays Callie, Mckenna Grace portrays her "science-obsessed" daughter Phoebe, and Finn Wolfhard is "gearhead" son Trevor. They left everything they knew and moved to a small town in Oklahoma after inheriting property from the father Callie never knew. The family deals with the issues of regrets about the past, guilt over lost moments, and unfinished busness. Afterlife "is a new adventure that connects back to the Manhattan Crossrip of 1984." Rick Moranis is expected to not reprise his role. The family arrives at the farm and begins "to discover their connection to the original Ghostbusters" and "Trevor and Phoebe are about to find out who their grandfather was and whether they're ready to pick up the proton pack themselves." First still is of Trevor discovering Ecto-1 in a collapsing barn. In the house, Phoebe discovers a mountain of books and the P.K.E. Meter. The second still is of Ecto-1 being driven in a field. Phoebe becomes transfixed by the mystery of their new town, including strange rumblings from a nearby mine. In the third still, Phoebe "and her schoolmate (played by Logan Kim) ignore warning signs to venture closer to the abandoned and dangerous place." "Trevor and Phoebe may actually know less about the Ghostbusters than anyone. What happened in 1984 is as mysterious to them as Van Halen and Run-DMC is to Billie Eilish." Paul Rudd portrays their summer school teacher Mr. Grooberson and "who was a kid when the Manhattan Crossrip occurred. Although later generations may think of it as a myth, or not think of it at all, he remembers it obsessively and is excited to pass on what he knows." The fourth still is of Grooberson holding a Trap and is stunned as "it's been a while since he's seen anything like this, and never this close."Vanity Fair "First Look at Ghostbusters: Afterlife" 12/6/19 Filming Preproduction On January 18, 2019, Jason Reitman revealed Gareth Smith, a graphic designer and frequent collaborator, built a stencil from the original Ghostbusters lettering in the Columbia Pictures archive, then shot it practically with smoke and light.Jason Reitman instagram 1/18/19 Jason Robbins posted two behind the scenes clips from the filming of the teaser.Jason Robbins instagram 1/18/19 On January 30, 2019, Kevin Smith mentioned when he recorded episode 409 of SModcast with Jason Reitman, that was posted back on December 12, 2018, Reitman filmed the Ghostbusters teaser the next day.Fatman Beyond Ep. 242 "Justice League: Into the Snyder-Verse" 1:06:13-1:06:22, 1:07-50-1:07:59 1/29/19Kevin Smith says: "Jason Reitman was over the house and did an episode of SModcast a couple weeks back and before we did the show we were sitting around talking, because Jason had a bit of a rough year...And he was leaving the next day to shoot that teaser. Like we finished the podcast, he went to sleep, he woke up then went to shoot that teaser." On February 18, 2019, Jason Reitman confirmed they are in every way trying to go back to the original techniques used. For the teaser, they went back to and used the work files for the Proton Pack and the stems for Elmer Bernstein's score. The original physical vinyl letters used to make the poster in 1984 were rescanned, reprinted, and then the physical titles were filmed with a light and smoke effect.Bill Burr's Monday Morning Podcast 2/18/19, 1:11:12-1:11:56 Jason Reitman says: "Like we just did this teaser for it that we launched when we announced it. And even in that we went back to the work files for the sound of the Proton Pack and we went back to the stems of Elmer Bernstein's score. Uh, for just for when it says at the end of the teaser, it's says like Summer 2020. We went back and found the original physical vinyl letters they used to make the Ghostbusters poster in 1984, rescanned them, then, uh, our titles guys reprinted them and we filmed the titles, not like in a computer, we shot physical titles with light and smoke effect because that's how they would have done it back in the say so we are in every way trying to go back to the original technique and make a -- hand the movie back to the fans." On April 17, 2019, Eric Steelberg was location scouting in Calgary with Jason Reitman.Eric Steelberg instagram 4/17/19 On April 29, 2019, Jason Reitman posted a photo parked outside a farm or ranch gate in Calgary.Jason Reitman instagram 4/29/19 On May 23, 2019, Jason Reitman posted a photo of Francois Audouy's boots amid scouting.Jason Reitman instagram 5/23/19 On October 4, 2019, Francis Audoy revealed Jason Reitman also looked at Pennsylvania and New Mexico for filming before deciding on Alberta. Audouy also revealed he consulted with John DeCuir Jr. during preproduction to get into his father's mindset.Calgary Herald "How production designer Francois Audouy helped transform small-town Alberta for Ghostbusters 2020" 10/4/19 Francis Audoy says: "Jason enjoys scouting so much that he likes to lead the charge...He started scouting before he even hired anybody in the movie. He went to Pennsylvania. He went to New Mexico. He went to Calgary. Even before I started, one of the first things he said was 'You know, I went up to Alberta and I was really impressed with what I saw. We should go up there as quickly as possible."Calgary Herald "How production designer Francois Audouy helped transform small-town Alberta for Ghostbusters 2020" 10/4/19 Article reads: "Production design on the original was overseen by the legendary John DeCuir, who won Oscars for his work on 1956's The King and I, 1963's Cleopatra and 1969's Hello Dolly! His son, John DeCuir Jr., was his father's art director on the original film. DeCuir passed away in 1991 and DeCuir Jr. currently works as a film professor. Audouy consulted him during preproduction of Ghostbusters 2020." Principal Photography On January 15, 2019, it was mentioned there are plans to start principal photography in a few months.EW "Ghostbusters resurrected: Jason Reitman will direct a new film set in the original universe" 1/15/19 Filming is reported to start summer 2019.Variety "Jason Reitman to Direct Secret ‘Ghostbusters’ Movie" 1/15/19 On February 12, 2019, a start date of May 13, 2019 was reported.https://screenrant.com/ghostbusters-3-filming-start-date/ Screen Rant "Jason Reitman's Ghostbusters 3 Reportedly Eying May Filming Start" 2/12/19] On February 20, 2019, it was reported production was planning to shoot for 15 weeks on location in Calgary, Alberta beginning on-or-about June 25th.Production Weekly instagram 2/20/19 On March 24, 2019, it was reported filming in Calgary is set to finish on October 11.HN Entertainment "UPDATE: 'Ghostbusters' Expected To Wrap On October 11th and Calgary Shoot Confirmed" 3/24/19 On April 17, 2019, Production Weekly's listing was updated, changing the start date of filming to July 14. July 12 was also reported as the new start date.DiscussingFilm Tweet 4/17/19 On April 26, 2019, a Production Weekly listing was posted, revealing a film date of July 14 in Calgary involving Finn Wolfhard, Carrie Coon, Mckenna Grace, and Sigourney Weaver.Michigan Ghostbusters Facebook post 4/26/19 On June 4, 2019, it was reported that filming in Calgary would take place from July 14 to October 7.Geeks Worldwide "EXCLUSIVE: Jason Reitman’s ‘Ghostbusters’ Will Now Begin Filming July 14th & Wrap October 7th in Calgary" 6/4/19 On June 13, 2019, a Production Weekly listing was posted, revealing a film date of July 15 in Calgary involving Finn Wolfhard, Carrie Coon, Mckenna Grace, Sigourney Weaver, Bill Murray, and Dan Aykroyd.Ghostbusters Fans user Davideverona post of Production Weekly listing 6/13/19 On July 4, 2019, it was announced "Rust City" would be filming the town of Crossfield from July 26 to August 24.Town of Crossfield Facebook 7/4/19 On July 12, 2019, Finn Wolfhard was interviewed on the set of the movie and he appears to have started filming already.The Hollywood Reporter "Finn Wolfhard on 'Stranger Things,' 'Ghostbusters 2020' and Hanging Out With 'It' Co-Star Bill Hader" 7/12/19 Jason Reitman posted the first photo from set with Ivan Reitman, Carrie Coon, Finn Wolfhard, and Mckenna Grace posing in front of 801 18 Ave SW.Jason Reitman instagram post #2 7/12/19 On July 13, 2019, Logan Kim posted a photo from the set of himself with Finn Wolfhard, Mckenna Grace, and Celeste O'Connor.GBNewsdotcom Tweet 7/13/19 On July 15, 2019, principal photography began. Film crews set up near the Red Cross Building along 13th Avenue Southwest in the Beltline region of Calgary.CTV News Calgary "Filming of latest instalment in Ghostbusters saga underway in Beltline" 7/15/19 Jason Reitman was seen on 13th Ave.yikes77 Tweet 7/15/19 Finn Wolfhard and Carrie Coon were seen filming a scene.fwolfhardupdate Tweet 7/16/19 On July 16, 2019, it was reported production vehicles started setting up in Turner Valley at the old Turner Valley Gas Plant. Filming would take place sometime in the week. Production trailers and crew parking were set up at Riverside Park along Decalta Road.High River Online "Ghostbusters Filming In The Foothills" 7/16/19MI_Ghostbusters Tweet 7/16/19 On July 22, 2019, it was reported filming would take place in Fort Macleod from August 8 to August 13.CTV News Lethbridge "New Ghostbusters movie to film in Fort Macleod" 7/22/19 On July 26, 2019, it was specified during a town meeting that filming in Fort Macleod would be between 11:00 am and 11:00 pm on August 8th and 9th, between 6:30 am to 6:30pm on August 10th, and from Sunday to Tuesday, between 2:00 pm and 3:00 am. Maps of areas where filming will take place were also revealed.Lethbridge News Now "Ghostbusters 2020 filming in Fort Macleod August 8-13" 7/27/19 On July 30, 2019, Paul Rudd was spotted at W.G. Murdoch School. Mckenna Grace, Finn Wolfhard, and Bill Murray were sighted, too.paulruddbrazil_ instagram post 7/30/19Facebook Crossfield Community Forum user Jade Stanford post+comments 7/30/19 A production schedule for Crossfield was later posted. On July 26, filming was done inside the Wills Place Cafe looking out to the street then inside the Howes Bros Hardware Store. On July 29 and 30, filming was done at the W.G. Murdoch School. On July 30, filming moved to the Enjoy Garden Chinese Restaurant. On July 31, filming was done at Murdoch and Enjoy again. Filming is scheduled for Murdoch School again on August 1 then interior filming at 1112 Railway Street on August 2, 6, and 7. Filming at Crossfield Automotive was also scheduled for August 7. There was also exterior filming where the street and gravel parking lots off of Railway Street are in the background which involves a character driving a vehicle down Railway.Facebook Crossfield Community Forum user Jade Stanford reply (log in to see full image) 7/30/19Upload of Rust City Production schedule from Facebook Crossfield Community Forum user Jade Stanford reply 7/30/19 On July 31, 2019, Ivan and Jason Reitman were seen at the W.G. Murdoch set.Lincoln Alexander Constable III post Ghostbusters Fans Public Forum Facebook 7/31/19 On August 1, 2019, Jason Reitman posted a photo of Rodrigo and the clapboard, Roll A 43, Scene 64C, and Take 6, which also indicated the use of a 35-80mm lens and the scene, involving a VFX shot, was to be filmed at 48 fps.Jason Reitman instagram 8/1/19 Photographs from the W.G. Murdoch set were posted, including one of Crossfield Fire Department firefighters with Captain Joe Holstein, a sheriff's vehicle for a Summerville County, a diner, an auto repair shop, older model vehicles with Oklahoma plates, a Summerville Middle School school bus, and two shots of Murdoch's exterior.Discover Airdrie "Organizations pushing for more film and TV projects in Alberta" 8/1/19 On August 2, 2019, more info on filming in Fort Macleod was revealed. Filming is tentatively set for August 8 to August 18. The location appealed to the filmmakers for its timelessness, especially the main street. Macleod will represent "a nondescript town in Oklahoma." None of the stars are scheduled to work there. The scene filmed will basically be a driving scene, and it will have stunt people and stunt drivers. The scene will only be in the film for a few minute. The production will use about 100 to 120 crew. Filming will shut down portions of 2 Avenue and 24 Street.Global News "Fort Macleod hears more on filming schedule for new Ghostbusters film" 8/2/19 Dan Aykroyd was seen on a Calgary set.Calgary Ghostbusters Facebook 8/2/19 A Stay Puft Marshmallows ad was sighted at a set.holisticmashedpotatoes instagram post 8/2/19 On August 3, 2019, a photo of the Summerville County Sheriff Department exterior was posted.darciekarpiuk instagram 8/3/19 On August 5, 2019, 8 stills from the Crossfield set were posted of the Ecto-1, W.G. Murdoch school, and a Chinese restaurant exterior.TMZ "Ghostbusters We Got a Call ... In Canada!!!" 8/5/19 On August 7, 2019, film location manager Laszlo Uhrik was quoted explaining the filming at Fort Macleod would be a single action scene which will be three to four minutes of the movie at most. It will take four or five days to film this scene. The scene was described as, "A car comes up to an intersection, stops, screeches around the corner and then zooms down main street" and "There's a couple of kids in the car chasing an imaginary character that we never see, but they don't quite have a handle on the car because they are still young kids...They have the pedal to the metal and the car is banging off of light posts and jumping the curb." Special and visual effects will be involved in the scene shot. Filming will be in two locations in Fort Macleod, at 2nd Avenue between the highways and 24th Street.The Taber Times "Ghostbusters shooting in Fort Macleod this week" 8/7/19 On August 9, 2019, photos from the Fort Macleod shoot were posted.TownofNanton Tweet 8/9/19IMartensHerald Tweet 8/9/19 Photos of Ecto-1 were also posted.ClintonDavey Tweet 8/9/19TaraHall73 Tweet 8/9/19 Video was taken of Ecto-1 being driven.Ash Woods instagram 8/9/19 Eric Steelberg posted a photo of a Panavision camera.Eric Steelberg instagram 8/9/19 On August 10, 2019, an Ecto-1 driving scene at the Fort Macleod shoot was posted and it involved an explosion and crash.coast2coastghostbuster instagram 8/10/19 A Proton Pack was in the backseat of Ecto-1, slime was put on a bench and stop sign, and it's rumored Sigourney Weaver will be arriving on the set in the coming week.Shawn Stickel post on Ghostbusters Fans Facebook 8/10/19 Two more photos and a video was posted from the Ecto-1 filming which appeared to involve Mckenna Grace and Finn Wolfhard in flightsuits.holisticmashedpotatoes instagram 8/10/19 On August 12, 2019, Jason Reitman posted a photo of a slimed stop sign.Jason Reitman instagram 8/12/19 On August 13, 2019, it was reporting filming was also being done in the Village of Beiseker.Airdrie Today "Ghostbusters filming in Rocky View County" 8/13/19 On August 16, 2019, it was reported there would be filming at 24th Street and Highway 3 in Fort Macleod this weekend through Sunday evening.On Location Vacations "Ghostbusters 2020 filming locations this weekend" 8/16/19 On August 17, 2019, photos of the Ecto-1 were posted. There are two on the set.Shawn Stickler post+comment replies Ghostbusters Fans Facebook 8/17/19 A video of the stunt Ecto-1 was posted.kyle_marchand1 instagram 8/17/19 A photo of crew setting up with a stunt double by Ecto-1 was posted.VforVera Reddit 8/17/19 On August 18, 2019, photos of false facade for the Summerville post office and vehicles for the Sheriff Department and a mining company were posted.dannopeters instagram 8/18/19 On August 19, 2019, Jason Reitman posted a photo of Mckenna Grace waiting for a screen and lighting rig to be set up for a shot.Jason Reitman instagram 8/19/19 On August 20, 2019, a derelict house and a barn built on farmland was spotted in Alberta.donthedrifter instagram 8/20/19 The entrance to the lot was marked with hand written signs about the dead rising and the end of the world.iamkevinsmith Reddit 8/20/19 On August 21, 2019, another photo of the farmland set was posted.iamkevinsmith Reddit 8/21/19 Eric Steelberg posted a photo of a crash cam.Eric Steelberg instagram 8/21/19 On August 22, 2019, a set piece for Summerville Middle School was found.kellyboysmuma instagram 8/22/19 On August 23, 2019, the farmland set was found "15 minutes south of Calgary" and more photos were posted.kellysboymuma instagram 8/23/19shaun_k12 instagram 8/23/19 While driving through Dorothy on their way to Medicine Hat, onlookers saw an Ecto-1 scene being filmed.Designer Healings instagram 8/23/19 Ecto-1 was also seen driving down a highway with a drone flying above holding a camera. A retro drive-in was also found built in Beiseker.Reddit Aphni post 8/23/19 On August 24, 2019, the two Ecto-1 cars were seen filming again in Dorothy.the_house_husbands_cool instagram 8/224/19 The Summerville post office was clarified to be in Drumheller.opposite_of_og instagram 8/24/19 A giant Greetings From Oklahoma sign was also found.Calgary Ghostbusters instagram 8/24/19 On August 25, 2019, photos of the two Ecto-1 cars were posted.Andrew Leflar post Ghostbusters Fans Facebook 8/25/19 More photos of the farmland set was posted.ireland_mike1971 instagram 8/25/19 On August 26, 2019, photos of Ecto-1 driving scenes and the Summerville set dressing in Drumheller was posted. It was also rumored the house and barn might belong to Peter or Ray.TMZ "Ghostbusters Ecto-1 Hauls Ass!!! Fast Filming in Canada" 8/26/19opposite_of_og instagram 8/26/19 On August 27, 2019, in Beiseker, there were 3 buildings dressed for Summerville and the Spinners Roller Hop but it appearing filming was done since no crew members were present.Reddit Doctor_Batman_115 post 8/27/19 Location Manager Bruce Brownstein posted a shooting call flier marking August 27 as Day 31 of 62 of filming.Bruce Brownstein instagram 8/27/19 On August 28, 2019, more photos of Ecto-1 driving scenes and the Summerville set in Drumheller was posted.joelfabrick instagram 8/28/19 On August 30, 2019, it was reported sets were being dismantled by the crew.shaun_k12 instagram 8/30/19 It was also reported the sets in Beiseker were being torn down the other day, including the Spinners Roller Hop.Ghostbusters Spoilers Facebook Colin Davies post 8/31/19 On September 4, 2019, Jason Reitman posted a camera plot.Jason Reitman instagram 9/4/19 On September 6, 2019, it was reported there will be a one day re-shoot in Fort Macleod on September 7 with a "very minimal crew" taking shots of vehicles that were part of the original action scene that was filmed. It will take place along 24th Street and 2nd Ave from 10:00 am to 8:00 pm.Lethbridge News Now "Ghostbusters crew returning to Fort Macleod Saturday for re-shooting" 9/6/19 On September 7, 2019, Jason Reitman posted a glimpse of Ecto-1 and noted he saw it as he left the set the night before.Jason Reitman instagram 9/7/19 On September 10, 2019, Jason Reitman posted a photo of mud trails.Jason Reitman instagram 9/10/19 On September 11, 2019, Nathan Orloff did some work at Sony Pictures Studios.NateOrloff Tweet 9/11/19 On September 20, 2019, Jason Reitman commemorated day 50 with a mystery graphic.Jason Reitman instagram 9/20/19 On September 26, 2019, it was reported filming was taking place at a Walmart in Deerfoot City.imgur post 9/26/19 On September 28, 2019, location manager Bruce Brownstein posted a close up photo of a package of Stay Puft Marshmallows.Bruce Brownstein instagram 9/28/19 On September 30, 2019, Jason Reitman posted a bts photo of the crew during a night shoot.Jason Reitman instagram 9/30/19 On October 4, 2019, Francis Audoy revealed filming was also done at the Calgary Film Centre where the crew filled its three sound stages with scenery from "wall to wall.Calgary Herald "How production designer Francois Audouy helped transform small-town Alberta for Ghostbusters 2020" 10/4/19 Article reads: "They also used the relatively new Calgary Film Centre, filling its three sound stages with scenery from "wall to wall," Audouy says." Eric Steelberg marked Day 60 of filming by posting a photo standing in front of a blue screen with a breathing mask on.Eric Steelberg instagram 10/4/19 On October 5, 2019, a wrap party was held.Logan Kim instagram 10/5/19Eric Reich instagram 10/5/19 On October 7, 2019, Eric Steelberg marked October 7 as Day 61 of filming.Eric Steelberg instagram 10/7/19 It was reported filming was taking place in the Calgary Central Library.user ocnarfnivek Tweet 10/7/19 On October 8, 2019, Logan Kim posted a photo of himself with Finn Wolfhard and Celeste O'Connor on a set.Logan Kim instagram 10/8/19 On October 9, 2019, Pamela Goldammer, a SFX Makeup Artist, wrapped work on the movie before midnight.Pamela Goldammer instagram 10/9/19 On October 17, 2019, Eric Steelberg recorded October 17 as Day 68 of 62 and got "last day vibes."Pictame Eric Steelberg Instagram Story 10/17/19 Bruce Brownstein announced principal had wrapped.Bruce Brownstein instagram 10/17/19 On the October 17 episode of "Jimmy Kimmel Live!", Paul Rudd revealed he finished filming his scenes about two weeks ago.Jimmy Kimmel Live! 10/17/19 on ABC, 20:40-20:42 10/17/19 Paul Rudd says: "I just finished, uh, about two weeks ago." On October 18, 2019, a group photo from the wrap at the Calgary Film Centre was posted.Carrie Coon Tweet 10/18/19Jason Reitman instagram 10/18/19 On November 4, 2019, an anecdote was shared about Bill Murray during filming in Calgary. Instead of going to a trailer for a wardrobe swap-out, Murray decided to change on set in front of everyone to save time and keep filming running smoothly.Reddit ColonelDredd post "GB202 Murray Anecdote" 11/4/19 On December 10, 2019, locations confirmed to be seen in the December 9 trailer include Dorothy Ferry Bridge over the Red Deer River, Drumheller's water tower, Fort Macleod's Empress Theatre, the interior of the Turner Valley, and a Calgary neighborhood when the family is moving out.CBC "Ghostbusters: Afterlife trailer sees the Ecto-1 drive through some familiar Alberta locations" 12/9/19 Post Production On October 29, 2019, it was reported a mine set was being taken down inside the Calgary Film Centre.Reddit belfastcanadian post 10/29/19 Promotion Teaser On January 16, 2019, the Teaser Trailer was released through Entertainment Weekly. Entertainment Weekly "Watch the first teaser for Jason Reitman's secret Ghostbusters movie" 1/16/19 Images On April 11, 2019, a promotional poster with the tagline "You Know Who to Call." was among licensing art for Sony Pictures' slate of upcoming movies.Collider "Jason Reitman's 'Ghostbusters Promo Poster Says "You Know Who to Call"." 4/11/19 On June 6, 2019, the movie was promoted at Licensing Expo 2019 with "Summer 2020" and a display of a dilapidated Ecto-1.Ghostbusters HQ Tweet 6/6/19 On December 6, 2019, a poster was also released online.Ghostbusters Tweet 12/6/19 Print On October 29, 2019, EMPIRE revealed the 2020 preview issue will include coverage for the movie and releases on October 31.EMPIRE Online "Empire's 2020 Preview Issue Covers And Pilot TV Review Of The Year Issue Revealed" 10/29/19 Trailer On December 2, 2019, the British Board of Film Classification published information about the first trailer. It will have a runtime of 2 minutes and 28 seconds.BBFC "Ghostbusters: Afterlife [Trailer A" 12/3/19] On December 6, 2019, it was announced the trailer releases on Monday December 9.Ghostbusters Tweet 12/6/19 On December 9, 2019, the trailer was released at 6 am Pacific/9 am Eastern.Sony Entertainment Pictures Youtube "GHOSTBUSTERS: AFTERLIFE - Official Trailer" 12/9/19 A German version was also released and had some new footage not in the U.S. version.Comic Book Resources "Ghostbusters: Afterlife German Trailer Reveals Extra Proton Pack Footage" 12/9/19 Foreign Markets Budget On May 17, 2019, Dan Aykroyd hinted the budget would be way under $100 million and hinted it would be between $30 and 50 million.CTV News "Aykroyd eyes making 'Ghostbusters' prequel - for 'as little as we can spend'" 5/17/19 Dan Aykroyd says: "It's definitely going to be way under $100 (million). I would think. Movies cost a lot today. It can't be $30 (million), $50 (million) would be stretching it. I don't know. Listen, it's going to be as little as we can spend." Merchandise On October 27, 2019, it was reported the LEGO Group may be releasing a Ghostbusters theme to tie in with the movie and might be inspired by several location sets.Brick Fanatics "LEGO Ghostbusters rumoured to return in 2020" 10/27/19 On November 28, 2019, Celebrity Machines started selling 12" x 6" metal stamped/embossed aluminum replica license plates of Ecto-1.Celebrity Machines Facebook 11/28/19 On November 30, 2019, the Celebrity Machine plates were revealed to be limited to 300 pieces.Ghostbusters News "You can now buy a replica Ecto-1 license plate from the upcoming Ghostbusters film" 11/30/19 On December 1, 2019, the Celebrity Machine plates sold out but a second run for the first week of December was also announced.Celebrity Machines Facebook 12/1/19 Soundtrack Home Entertainment Releases Television Broadcast See Also *Ghostbusters III: Hellbent *Ghostbusters III Trivia *On page 14 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, in panel 3, the drawer label is "2020" a nod to the next live action movie. References Gallery Videos Interviews Trailers GB20|Ghostbusters Teaser File:GHOSTBUSTERS AFTERLIFE - Official Trailer (HD)‎ |Ghostbusters: Afterlife Trailer File:GHOSTBUSTERS AFTERLIFE Official Trailer New Zealand (International)‎|Ghostbusters: Afterlife (International) Trailer Images Announcements JasonReitman01262019OnTwitter.png|Jason Reitman confirms release date set for July 10, 2020. (January 26, 2019) Promotional Posters Ghostbusters2020MovieFirstPromoPosterApril112019.jpg|Promotion poster from licensing art of Sony Pictures' slate of upcoming movies April 11, 2019 (credit: Collider) GBAPoster.jpg|Digital Poster released 12/06/2019 GBAHorPoster.jpg|Digital horizontal Poster released 12/06/2019 Promotional Stills Afterlife Promo Still 1.jpg|Vanity Fair 12/06/2019 Afterlife Promo Still 2.jpg|Vanity Fair 12/06/2019 Afterlife Promo Still 3.jpg|Vanity Fair 12/06/2019 Afterlife_Promo_Still_4.jpg|Vanity Fair 12/06/2019 FirstLookAtGBAImage5.jpg|Vanity Fair 12/06/2019 Teaser GB2020TeaserSc01.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc02.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc03.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc04.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc05.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc06.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc07.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc08.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc09.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc10.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc11.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc12.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc13.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc14.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc15.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc16.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc17.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 GB2020TeaserSc18.png|Teaser Trailer 01/15/2019 Trailer 1 GBATrailer01EnglishSc01.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc02.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc03.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc04.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc05.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc06.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc07.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc08.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc09.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc10.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc11.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc12.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc13.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc14.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc15.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc16.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc17.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc18.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc19.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc20.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc21.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc22.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc23.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc24.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc25.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc26.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc27.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc28.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc29.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc30.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc31.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc32.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc33.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc34.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc35.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc36.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc37.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc38.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc39.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc40.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc41.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc42.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc43.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc44.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc45.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc46.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc47.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc48.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc49.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc50.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc51.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc52.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc53.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc54.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc55.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc56.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc57.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc58.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc59.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc60.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc61.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc62.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc63.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc64.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc65.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc66.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc67.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc68.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc69.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc70.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc71.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc72.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc73.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc74.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc75.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc76.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc77.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc78.png| GBATrailer01EnglishSc79.png|Promo Image at the end of the Trailer International Trailer 1 GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc01.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc02.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc03.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc04.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc05.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc06.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc07.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc08.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc09.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc10.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc11.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc12.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc13.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc14.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc15.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc16.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc17.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc18.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc19.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc20.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc21.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc22.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc23.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc24.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc25.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc26.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc27.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc28.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc29.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc30.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc31.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc32.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc33.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc34.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc35.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc36.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc37.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc38.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc39.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc40.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc41.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc42.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc43.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc44.png| GBATrailer01InternationalEnglishSc45.png| Filming JasonReitman01152019OnInstagram.png|Jason Reitman with Ecto-1 (January 15, 2019) JasonReitman01182019OnInstagram.png|Jason Reitman sharing behind the scenes photo of stencil work being done for "Summer 2020" in Teaser. (January 18, 2019) Ghostbusters2020MovieTeaserBTSFilming01.jpg|Behind the scenes during filming of teaser (credit: Jason Robbins) Ghostbusters2020MovieTeaserBTSFilming02.jpg|Behind the scenes during filming of teaser (credit: Jason Robbins) Ghostbusters2020MovieTeaserBTSFilming03.jpg|Behind the scenes during filming of teaser (credit: Jason Robbins) Ghostbusters2020MovieTeaserBTSFilming04.jpg|Behind the scenes during filming of teaser (credit: Jason Robbins) Ghostbusters2020MovieTeaserBTSFilming05.jpg|Behind the scenes during filming of teaser (credit: Jason Robbins) Ghostbusters2020MovieTeaserBTSFilming06.jpg|Behind the scenes during filming of teaser (credit: Jason Robbins) Ghostbusters2020MovieTeaserBTSFilming07.jpg|Behind the scenes during filming of teaser (credit: Jason Robbins) Ghostbusters2020MovieTeaserBTSFilming08.jpg|Behind the scenes during filming of teaser (credit: Jason Robbins) Ghostbusters2020FilmingFirstSetPic01.jpg|First set photo, at Calgary set (July 12, 2019) Ghostbusters2020BtsJuly132019.jpg|Behind the scenes on the set (July 13, 2019) Ghostbusters2020FilmingDay1Beltline01.jpg|Day 1 of Principal Photography, seen in Beltline region of Calgary (July 15, 2019) (credit: CTV News Calgary) Ghostbusters2020July312019WGMurdochFilming01.jpg|Filming at W.G. Murdoch School (July 31, 2019) (credit: Lincoln Alexander Constable III) Ghostbusters2020July312019WGMurdochFilming02.jpg|Filming at W.G. Murdoch School (July 31, 2019) (credit: Lincoln Alexander Constable III) Ghostbusters2020MovieAugust12019WGMurdoch09.jpg|Filming at W.G. Murdoch School (August 1, 2019)(credit: Jason Reitman) Ghostbusters2020MovieAugust12019WGMurdoch01.jpg|Filming at W.G. Murdoch School (August 1, 2019) (credit: Discover Airdrie) Ghostbusters2020MovieAugust12019WGMurdoch02.jpg|Filming at W.G. Murdoch School (August 1, 2019) (credit: Discover Airdrie) Ghostbusters2020MovieAugust12019WGMurdoch03.jpg|Filming at W.G. Murdoch School (August 1, 2019) (credit: Discover Airdrie) Ghostbusters2020MovieAugust12019WGMurdoch04.jpg|Filming at W.G. Murdoch School (August 1, 2019) (credit: Discover Airdrie) Ghostbusters2020MovieAugust12019WGMurdoch05.jpg|Filming at W.G. Murdoch School (August 1, 2019) (credit: Discover Airdrie) Ghostbusters2020MovieAugust12019WGMurdoch06.jpg|Filming at W.G. Murdoch School (August 1, 2019) (credit: Discover Airdrie) Ghostbusters2020MovieAugust12019WGMurdoch07.jpg|Filming at W.G. Murdoch School (August 1, 2019) (credit: Discover Airdrie) Ghostbusters2020MovieAugust12019WGMurdoch08.jpg|Filming at W.G. Murdoch School (August 1, 2019) (credit: Discover Airdrie) StayPuftMarshmallowsCalgarySet2020Movie.jpg|Advert seen on Calgary set (August 2, 2019) (credit: holisticmashedpotatoes) SummervilleCountySheriffDepartment2020MovieSetAugust32019.jpg|Summerville County Sheriff Department exterior seen on Calgary set (August 3, 2019) (credit: darciekarpiuk) FortMacleodAugust920192020MovieSet06.jpg|Filming in Fort Macleod (August 9, 2019) (credit: TaraHall73) FortMacleodAugust920192020MovieSet05.jpg|Filming in Fort Macleod (August 9, 2019) (credit: ClintonDavey) FortMacleodAugust920192020MovieSet03.jpg|Filming in Fort Macleod (August 9, 2019) (credit: IMartensHerald) FortMacleodAugust920192020MovieSet04.jpg|Filming in Fort Macleod (August 9, 2019) (credit: IMartensHerald) FortMacleodAugust920192020MovieSet01.jpg|Filming in Fort Macleod (August 9, 2019) (credit: TownofNanton) FortMacleodAugust920192020MovieSet02.jpg|Filming in Fort Macleod (August 9, 2019) (credit: TownofNanton) FortMacleodAugust102019Filming2020Movie01.jpg|Filming in Fort Macleod (August 10, 2019) (credit: holisticmashedpotatoes) FortMacleodAugust102019Filming2020Movie02.jpg|Filming in Fort Macleod (August 10, 2019) (credit: holisticmashedpotatoes) FortMacleodAugust172019Filming2020Movie01.jpg|Filming in Fort Macleod (August 17, 2019) (credit: VforVera) FortMacleodAugust182019GB2020Filming01.jpg|Filming in Fort Macleod (August 18, 2019) (credit: Danno Peters) FortMacleodAugust182019GB2020Filming03.jpg|Filming in Fort Macleod (August 18, 2019) (credit: Danno Peters) FortMacleodAugust182019GB2020Filming04.jpg|Filming in Fort Macleod (August 18, 2019) (credit: Danno Peters) SummervilleSetAugust222019GB2020MovieFilming02.jpg|Summerville County Sheriff Department exterior seen on Calgary set (August 22, 2019) (credit: Hayley Kelly) SummervilleSetAugust222019GB2020MovieFilming01.jpg|Summerville County Sheriff Department exterior seen on Calgary set (August 22, 2019) (credit: Hayley Kelly) SummervilleSherrifSetAugust232019GB2020Filming01.jpg|Summerville County Sheriff Department exterior seen on Calgary set (August 23, 2019) (credit: shaun_k12) DrumhellerAugust262019GB2020Filming01.jpg|Ecto-1 at Drumheller (August 26, 2019) (credit: Scott Devnick) SpinnersRollerHopSetBiesekerGB2020FilmingAugust272019.jpg|Spinners Roller Hop set in Beiseker (August 27, 2019) (credit: Doctor_Batman_112) DrumhellerAugust282019GB2020Filming01.jpg|Ecto-1 at Drumheller (August 28, 2019) (credit: Joel Fabrick) DrumhellerAugust282019GB2020Filming02.jpg|Ecto-1 at Drumheller (August 28, 2019) (credit: Joel Fabrick) DrumhellerAugust282019GB2020Filming03.jpg|Set dressing at Drumheller (August 28, 2019) (credit: Joel Fabrick) DrumhellerAugust282019GB2020Filming04.jpg|Set dressing at Drumheller (August 28, 2019) (credit: Joel Fabrick) DrumhellerAugust282019GB2020Filming05.jpg|Set dressing at Drumheller (August 28, 2019) (credit: Joel Fabrick) DrumhellerAugust282019GB2020Filming06.jpg|Set dressing at Drumheller (August 28, 2019) (credit: Joel Fabrick) WalmartDeerfootCityGB2020Filming01.jpg|Filming at Deerfoot City Walmart (September 26, 2019) (credit: imgur) GB2020October172019Wrap.jpg|Principal photography wraps on October 17, 2019. (credit: Bruce Brownstein) GB2020October172019Wrap02.jpg|Principal photography wraps on October 17, 2019. (credit: Carrie Coon) Locations Before Promotional Articles Secondary Canon JanineMelnitzIDW69.jpg|Non-Canon nod seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters Category:Films Category:Ghost Corps Category:Ghostbusters 2020 Movie